See Ya' Soon A NaruHina FanFiction
by MysteriousDarkness21
Summary: Dedicated to My classmates that Loves NaruHina Like me


See Ya' Soon

A NaruHina FanFiction

By MysteriousDarkness21/ nicanix17

"_Love Takes Time",_

_They say…_

_An the one who is truly and deeply in love_

_Can wait forever…  
Forever means never-ending…_

_And this means love is never-ending…_

_But if you made the person who loves you wait for so long…. _

_Like any other person…._

_They'll get tired of waiting…_

_And they'll grasp for what is in their present…_

_Now,_

_Even though you finally realized that loved them too…_

_Do you think you can make them come back to you again???..._

_Rejections and Regrets…_

_We sometimes reject good things that enter our life…_

_And it causes regrets…_

_We never knew a good thing until it's gone… forever…_

_It makes us wish that we can go back to that one moment and reverse everything…_

_But we can never escape from reality…_

_We have no choice but to_

_Face it…_

_Life is about choices…_

_It's hard to tell the right from the wrong…_

_We can always live on and let die_

_But_

_Don't you consider that as cowardice???...

* * *

_

"Darn it, my head hurts!!" I said to myself. My head is pounding like the beating of my heart. This is not like me. I'm not the kind of guy who thinks deep in everything. I was always the "Village Idiot" and now, it looks like I'm the opposite of what I was. Nah… Who am I kidding?! I'm still the same ol' Naruto Uzumaki. But it feels like I'm different from before. The things that made me think this seriously are Sasuke's plan to destroy Konoha, the international war and my nearing fight that will change my fate. I've done my decision. I'm going to fight Sasuke and we'll both die after that. But this time, I'm not thinking about those kinds of things. I'm thinking about what Hinata said to me when she tried to protect me from Pein. I don't want to leave her hanging on air. I don't know if I can answer her feelings. It's just that, I don't want to see tears rolling from her eyes… I can't bear seeing people get hurt… But I want her to know the truth… I'm not going to rub it on her face… She was so nice to me even though I was treating her just like any other people… It's just that, there is someone who I really like since I was a kid… Ahh… Sakura-chan… All this thinking makes me hungry for ramen. Ichiraku here I come!!!

In my way to Ichiraku, I heard a familiar voice saying: "N-Naruto-kun…_K-Kon'nichiwa_…" I looked at my back and saw a girl wearing a light purple jacket. It was Hinata. "_Kon'nichiwa_." I replied. "Hey, it's now a good chance to tell her your answer. Go on. Let her know." I said yo myself. "H-Hinata, I-I…I have to tell you…I'm sorry. I can't accept your feelings…"I said. I averted my eyes so I won't see her crying. I was surprised; I didn't hear any sobbing… And then I took a little glimpse of her. There was not a single droplet of tear on her face. It was the total opposite of what I expected. She was smiling at me as if nothing happened. "I knew you were going to say that, Naruto-kun. I know you can never love me back and I know you really like Saku-""Hey there, Naruto, Hinata-san! May I join you guys?" Hinata was interrupted by another familiar voice. It was a pink-haired, emerald-green-eyed girl. It was Sakura-chan!!! What timing… And then we head straight to Ichiraku. Hinata was very quiet. She didn't even touch the ramen she ordered. She just kept on watching me. And when I looked at her, she smiles at me. There is something about Hinata's smile that makes my eyes fill with tears. Sakura-chan asked me:"Why are your eyes teary? Is there something wrong?""It's nothing. I just got something in my eye, that's all!!" I replied. Is she faking her smile? What's this feeling? It's like I'm going to regret this. What's going on? And then she looked at me and said "_Sayonara,_ Naruto-kun…" After she left us, there was not a single sound. The night was in deep silence. I kept staring at the empty space she headed to. Then I went home.

* * *

Many days had past since I've seen Hinata. I guess she's on a mission or something.

I don't know why I'm so bothered about that. Everyday I kept on passing by the Hyuuga Household. I don't know why I keep on searching for Hinata. It's like; I want to see her so badly. What's goin' on with me??? DARN IT!!! Day by day, I become dull… I become restless… I can't eat, sleep and think normally… I can't stop thinking about her!!! The next day, Shikamaru, Sai and I went to the training grounds to get some fresh air and I overheard two people talking. It was Hinata and a guy who has an overgrown dog. HINATA IS WITH KIBA??? What are they doing here?? Why is Kiba holding Hinata's hand?? After Hinata left him, I ran towards Kiba and punched him on the face. "KIBA, YOU-- _TEMME_!!! Why are you holding her hand, you _BAKA_!!??" I shouted on the top of my lungs while grappling his clothes. Kiba grinned at me and answered me;"Why? Does it bother you?" "You _TEMME_…" I shouted again and punched him again and again until he bled. "Naruto, stop that this instant!!!" Shikamaru ordered. He and Sai tried to stop me but I continued to punch him… "I thought you liked somebody else. That's what Hinata told me." Kiba told me with an arrogant smile. And after hearing that I let go of him, then out of nowhere he punched me on the face."That's for punching me in the face!! Who do you think you are?? You two were never a couple!! Look who's talking??? I'm not the idiot. YOU ARE!!!" he said while grappling my neck. "I'm not the one who broke Hinata's heart. Just face it. Hinata is mine now. There is nothing you can do! Don't be sad, you have your Sakura… right?" After he said that he let go of me and left. "Tell us the truth, Naruto. Which of them do you really like?" Sai asked me. His question is so simple yet it is difficult to answer. My mind is going nuts!! I don't know which of them do I really like… Then I had a flashback of Hinata's confession…"Hey Naruto!! What's with the silent treatment? Is that too hard to answer?"Sai asked me again. "I don't have anyone whom I like…" Shikamaru and Sai were shocked of my answer. "But I have someone whom I love… I'll just keep it as a secret...Hehe...""You're such a doofus… _Sayonara_ Naruto!!" Sai and Shikamaru chorused. "See ya!!" I answered.

* * *

In my way home, I was thinking about what I saw today and what Kiba had told me. I think Kiba was right. He's not the idiot. I am. I should be thanking him. Hinata looked so happy when she's with him. Now, I'm not only the "village idiot". I'm the "Love Idiot". I'm totally clueless about this kind of things. Hey wait a minute… I'm at THE HYUUGA HOUSEHOLD!!! I-Is that HINATA??? Hinata noticed me… She just took a little glimpse of me and then she hurried to go inside their house. W-WAIT!!! Is she avoiding me??? Who the heck am I kidding??? That's expected that she avoided me. I was the one who broke her heart. I lean against their gate and said:"I know you can hear me Hinata… I… Well… um… I'm such an idiot… I really… I don't like you Hinata…. I just… Love you… That's all… Look at me talking to your gate like a crazy person… I really am an IDIOT… I know it's pretty late… That's my true answer. I… I'm not telling you that to go and break up with Kiba 'cause I think you'll be happy in his side more than if you're with me. I wish you happiness in your life… I love you… _Oyasuminasai,_ Hinata… _Sayonara. _" and then I went home.

* * *

One month has passed since I saw Hinata. I don't know if she's busy because I heard she's now the Head of the Hyuuga Clan. And then I heard a sudden knock on the door. "Who's that??" I asked. No one answered and the knocking continued. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM???!!! I yelled and open the door. It was Kiba. "What are you doing here??? I asked him. "Naruto, I have something important to tell you… Hinata's leaving today for her solo research mission in Kumogakure at 3 o'clock. She'll be there for 5 years." He told me. "WHAT??? Why tell me this?? You're supposed to be sending her off… You're her _Kareshi_…"I answered. "But you're the one she truly loves… I'm not that insensitive like you…"Kiba grinned. "Wh-WHA--""I noticed her looking at you when she's with me… I'm sorry I lied… You're the one she truly loves…"He apologized. "You should be the one who to send her off…" He added. "Thank you. I never thought you're kind." I told him. "Don't get me wrong… I'm doing this for Hinata…" He grinned again. I looked at the clock to see what time it is. It's already 25 minutes before 3 o'clock. I have to run fast. I think I can make it with Sage mode.

I luckily caught up with her and her escorts. "N-Naruto-kun how…" "Hinata, before you go I have something to tell you… Take care and… Well I… I Love you, Hinata… And now this time I'll be the one who'll wait for you… 5 years are not that long… I'll wait for you because you're the most important person to me in the whole wide world…"and then I hugged her and kissed her on the lips. She was pretty shocked. "Naruto-kun I have always loved you and that feeling hasn't even changed a bit… I love you so much that I am willing to set you free so you would be with the one you like… And I'll be always wishing for your happiness…" she said. "Hinata…"I said. "See ya' soon, Naruto-kun…"she gently said with her gentle, sincere voice. "See ya' soon too… Hinata-chan…" I replied. "When you come back, Hinata-chan, I'm going to hug you until you cannot move anymore… I'm going to miss you… And I promise I'm not going to look at any other girls, _Dattebayo_!!!" Hinata giggled and smiled at me… Till then Hinata-chan…

"_**See Ya' Soon…"

* * *

**_

"_If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll love you much better…"_

The End

_**Kon'nichiwa**__-Good afternoon, Good Day, Hello, Hi_

_**TEMME**__- bitch-girl, bastard-boy_

_**BAKA**__- idiot_

_**Oyasuminasai**__- Good night_

_**Sayonara**__- Goodbye_

_**Kareshi**_-_ boyfriend_

_**Dattebayo**__- Believe it!_


End file.
